Falling for You
by TheHinata
Summary: Primer Amor, Ex amigos...su amistad había terminado... se supone que ya no sentía nada por ella, entonces ¡¿porque rayos era tan posesivo cuando se enteró de que Lucy sería su prometida!..¿cómo debes actuar o comportarte cuando tu prometido anda espantando a todo el mundo? -ambiente universitario- Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gale...(rivales próximamente.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima :3**_

**¤§¤§¤§ Falling for you §¤§¤§¤**

**.**

.

.

-¡baja de ahí dragneel…te vas a caer!-le gritaba casi con desesperación una linda niña, de cabello rubio, mientras que el nombrado sólo reía ante la preocupación de su amiga- ¡no es necesario que hagas eso!-

-pero, tú querías una de estas flores, y hoy es tu cumpleaños…por cierto ¡deja de llamarme por mi apellido!, heartfilia-

-pero si tú haces lo mismo, idiota…-se cruzó de brazos y miro en otra dirección intentando disimular su preocupación por el pelirosa- y-ya baja…-antes de que siguiera insistiendo en su petición vio como el chico caía de una gran altura, puesto que había escalado un inmenso árbol, solo por una flor para ella, no alcanzo ni a gritar, cuando repentinamente vio al chico aterrizar en perfecto estado en el piso como si de un animal se tratase…- ¡dragneel!- corrió para ver el estado del niño, pero este alzo la vista entregándole la dichosa flor

-toma…feliz cumpleaños, Lu-cy!- dijo remarcando las silabas del nombre de la niña, esta solo se sonrojo e hizo un mohín….un adorable mohín…

-g-gracias…drag-el pelirosa ya estaba a punto de reclamarle sobre como le decía hasta que ella, con la vista mirando hacia otra parte lo llamo- n-natsu…- habrá sido por lo caluroso del día que el niño sintió repentinamente un fuerte calor acumularse en las mejillas y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora…

-n-no…fue nada…- era un lindo y tierno momento entre dos niños de 10 años aproximadamente, ese día se celebrara el cumpleaños de lucy heartfilia, una de las herederas más jóvenes, por lo que las familias más ricas del país se habían reunido, estaban presentes los dragneel, los fullbuster, los Strauss…entre algunos. De un momento a otro natsu se había llevado a la rubia hacia ese árbol e insistió en ir a buscarle la dichosa flor con la que constantemente lo aburría…

-natsu…yo….-

-¡lucy!, ¡natsu!...-los llamo una linda niña de cabello plateado, de la misma edad que ambos, dirigieron su vista a la recién llegada, quien se detuvo frente a ellos respirando agitadamente- los estaba buscando, ya van a traer el pastel…- la rubia estaba a punto de hablar, pero fue interrumpida cuando la peliblanca se abalanzo contra el pelirosa- ¡natsu! Gray y erza también te estaban buscando

-ya voy….tsk…- intento caminar, pero el peso de la niña recién llegada se lo impedía- l-lisanna….vamos…muévete

-no quiero! Jeje- la vista de la peliblanca se posó en la flor que tenía la cumpleañera, a ver lo hermosa que era solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa, y mirar con ojos soñadores al pelirosa- ¡natsu! Mira, lo que tiene lucy! Es una hermosa flor… ¡¿Quién te la dio lucy?!

-bueno…-por las claras señas del pelirosa entendió que no era bueno decir de quien venía tan hermoso regalo, por lo que opto por mostrar una sonrisa- alguien especial para mí- termino de decir con las mejillas sonrojadas, acto que imito el pelirosa

-¿especial?...mm…. ¡Loke!?-soltó inocentemente la peliblanca

-¡waa…! ¿q-que?- n-no…e-es…

-¡¿Por qué Loke?! Lisanna- grito casi enfurecido el único niño en ese momento

-natsu, no es para que te molestes, además, solo opinaba, después de todo, Loke siempre se la pasa tratando de darle un beso a lucy…sólo dije a quién me pareció más obvio….de todos modos… ¿me regalarías alguna vez una flor así?, después de todo, algún día seré tu esposa…-

-¡de donde sacaste eso!...-esta vez volvió a gritar pero con un fuerte sonrojo, acto que para la rubia era practicante una afirmación…

-ehh… ¿si no es conmigo, con quien lo harías?- de inmediato los ojos del niño se posaron en la rubia quien parecía decaída…-

-no lo sé…-

-mmm…-no muy convencida con la respuesta opto por dejar de abrazar a su "futuro novio" pero una vez que dio la vuelta se topó con ese inmenso árbol que poseía aquella hermosa flor que tenía su amiga- ¡natsu!, ¡natsu! Mira!...de ahí se pueden sacar _esas_ flores!, ¿Por qué no lo intentas ahora?, ¡saca una para mí!

-¿estás loca?, si me subo a eso y me caigo probablemente morirá al instante- la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida…puesto que anteriormente ella por poco le rogaba que no se subiera- además, si alguna vez lo hiciera….seria solo para aquella persona especial para mi…-termino de decir sonrojado y mirando en otra dirección tratando a toda costa que la rubia no lo viese, pero esta estaba en su propio mundo al escuchar aquellas palabras del niño…

-que aburrido…lucy ¿vamos?- la rubia asintió y así finalmente los tres volvieron a la fiesta a reír y disfrutar como siempre de sus amigos, lo único diferente de esta vez era que nuevas sonrisas se posaban en los rostros de natsu y lucy cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban…

**.**

**¤§¤§¤§**

.

-¡no me digas esas estupideces…sabias que esa chica me odiaba y aun así te metiste con ella!, eres de lo peor natsu-

-bueno, perdón por no ser el tu querido príncipe, pero estaba un poco ebrio ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-no lo sé-dijo irónicamente- tal vez que te comportases….además ¡que rayos haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar con tu nueva noviecita?

-¿Por qué te pones así?, ¿acaso estas celosa? Cuando tú tienes al idiota de Loke coqueteándote todo el tiempo!- ante lo último el chico de ya 17 años no pudo evitar elevar su voz, él si tenía motivos para estar celoso, su mejor "amiga" era constantemente cortejada por un montón de idiotas, y a ella no parecía ni molestarle-

-¿celosa? ¡Por dios natsu! Creo que tanta bebida ya te calentó el cerebro….es solo que…¡has cambiado!...

-la gente cambia, señorita perfección-

-no me creo perfecta, pero al menos no me quedo dormida los lunes por una resaca, ni despierto cada día en la cama de una persona diferente cada día!...-

-¿sabes qué? ¡Bien! Así soy yo y te prometo que jamás cambiare, seré toda mi vida un mujeriego y alcohólico…y si no me aceptas así, mala suerte por ti cariño…

-bien, entonces, hasta aquí llega nuestra amistad…-finalizo ella con ojos llorosos, pero reteniendo las lagrimas

-bien- fueron las últimas palabras de él, para después irse y no volver a aparecer frente a ella…inclusive se cambió de escuela sólo para no verla…aunque estaba claro que 2 minutos después de la discusión se había arrepentido, pero el daño ya estaba hecho…sólo dos cosas habían marcado su vida de la manera más dolorosa…perder a su madre cuando niño…y perder a la única chica que había amado sólo por sus estúpidas actitudes…eso si era duro….

Lucy por su parte, sufría por el solo hecho de haber dejado ir a su único amor, pero aquel chico que estaba frente a ella no había sido de quien se enamoró…era una persona totalmente diferente, perdieron el contacto…no se vieron durante dos años…dos larguísimos años en donde ella intento olvidarlo y prometer james volver a enamorarse de un chico como él, mientras que natsu, continuo con su vida de casanova…el vacío que había dejado lucy en su corazón era enorme, y trato de convencerse de que saliendo con otras la podía olvidar…pero nada resulto_…¿Qué pasaría si ambos se volviesen a encontrar? ¿Renacería el amor entre ellos?_ Era la pregunta que se hacían casi todas las noches….

_**.**_

_**¤§¤§¤§**_

_**.**_

-¡maldito vago! Ya levántate!- se podría decir que "rugía!" su padre, al ver que el pelirosa ni siquiera había puesto la alarma- ¡hoy día tienes que acompañarme a la empresa para que comiences a acostumbrarte a la vida de negocios…

-relájate viejo…recuerda que el lunes comienzo mis clase en la universidad…-bostezo con pereza mientras poco a poco se acomodaba en su cama- déjame seguir disfrutando de mis 19 años, con este fin de semana…-

-19 años….y aun tienes que venía a quedarte a dormir en mi casa, siendo que tienes tu departamento…

-sí, sí, pero ayer hicimos una mega fiesta con los chicos…y pues…algunas chicas se quedaron a dormir,…y

-ya no quiero saber…-al hombre comenzó a abandonar la habitación pero antes de dar el último a paso afuera recordó un importante asunto- natsu recuerda que hoy es la reunión de las principales familias de la organización, tenemos que ir con nuestros respectivos herederos así que no te demores en llegar….-

-ahí estaré Igneel!...ahora si me disculpas…dormiré otros 5 minutitos mas…-dijo mientras se echaba nuevamente en la cama

-¡son las 9 de la mañana ¡ya levántate flojo!

.

**¤§¤§¤§**

**.**

-lucy-san!, por favor acomoda estos libros en la sección para mayores por favor…-

-claro Yukino-san!-la rubia camino con entusiasmo hacia la pila de libros por ordenar, actualmente trabajaba en la librería como trabajo de medio tiempo de las vacaciones, y en varias ocasiones se quedaba estudiando hasta tarde puesto que el lunes hacia ingreso a la universidad

-me sorprende ver que una linda chica como tú se la pase trabajando en un lugar como este…-decía Yukino, su jefa, mientras lucy comenzaba a acomodar los libros en la estantería

-debería se considerada como rara ¿no? jajaja- ambas comenzaron a reír hasta que la presencia de cierto chico las interrumpió

-hola lucy-llego saludando Loke, con su habitual ropa de deporte, puesto que cerca de la biblioteca había un hermoso parque y pues…el chico aprovechaba de ejercitarse y de paso ir a visitar a su querida rubia

-hola Loke-

-¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche?-pregunto directo, lucy suspiro era como la 4ta vez que lo rechazaba y este no parecía desistir, Yukino rio un poco y se fue para dejarles un momento a solas

-lo siento Loke, pero hoy tengo que acompañar a mis padres a la reunión que van a hacer las familias de la comunidad….ya sabes esa en donde tenemos que ir los "futuros herederos"…

-ohh….verdad…por cierto….¿sabes que estará natsu?

-sí, lo sé, así como también estarán erza, lisanna, gray, Levy…

-ok, entendí jaja….¿quieres que te pase a buscar?-

-no..Mi madre me quiere llevar a no sé dónde por no sé qué…lo siento…

-está bien. Entonces, nos vemos más tarde…tienes que deslúmbralos a todos, así que ponte algo que haga resaltar lo hermosa que eres…-dijo para luego Salir de ahí con una sonrisa

-yo no soy hermosa…bobo…-lucy tenía una fuerte razón para no aceptar salir con ese chico…era un mujeriego, y vaya problemas que tenía con esa clase de chicos. Decidió mejor concentrarse en su trabajo_…¿ir bonita?_ Ni que fuera un concurso de modelaje…

**.**

**¤§¤§¤§**

.

La tarde paso volando y era día viernes, pero para mala suerte de los futuros herederos de cada empresa, ellos debían pasarse la tarde en una aburrida reunión de negocios, a pesar de que en 2 días mas entraban a la universidad, para ser futuros jefes y líderes de los cuales sus padres se sentirían orgullosos…

-¡natsu! Ya sal!- le gritaba desde la entrada su mejor amigo y compañero de conquistas, gray fullbuster, el muchacho iba con un simple terno, como heredero de la compañía fullbuster debía acompañar a su madre…mientras que los suertudos de sus hermanos disfrutarían del fin de semana en la playa…al menos se alegraba de compartir su sufrimiento con su mejor amigo. Natsu salió vistiendo una camisa blanca y también un terno, la única diferencia era que en su cuello en vez de ir una corbata tenia atada su bufanda, el primer y más preciado regalo que recibió por parte de su padre…

-¿listo para ir a sufrir?-dijo el pelirosa con una sonrisa

-tu no pareces muy triste por perderte este preciado viernes…

-bueno, además de nosotros y los demás, estarán las bellas herederas ¿no?, siempre hay que verle el lado positivo a las cosas, mi queridísimo gray

-idiota..-susurro el fullbuster para después conducir a toda velocidad su lexus lf-a concept plateado…al menos su amigo tenía razón…

**.**

**¤§¤§¤§**

**.**

-¡por favor estrellita!, ¿Por qué no te pones el vestido que te eligió virgo?-

-no me gusta…es muy…revelador…-ella no era de andar en esa clase de ropa, normalmente vestía un poleron y unos jeans ajustados o cuando hacía calor andaba con shorts, pero aquel vestido definitivamente lograría ganarse más de una mirada pervertida….

-por dios, todas irán como bellezas, y la más hermosa ira con un poleron y esos pantalones…además…¿Por qué sigues usando tus lentes de lectura?

-me gustan…además…¿Por qué tanto interés e la apariencia?...me molesta…

-como digas princesa….vamos bajemos que tu padre ya debe estar ahí esperándonos….

**.**

**¤§¤§¤§**

.

Oh si…su madre tenía toda la razón, solamente basto entrar al edificio y era notoria percatarse de la presencia de hermosas jóvenes vistiendo hermosos y ajustados vestidos, además de la gran presencia masculina, si bien la fiesta era para quienes pertenecían a la gran corporación _**fairy tail**_, también se había invitado a otras familias de rangos importantes, la rubia se sentía intimidada por las miradas de desaprobación por la mayoría de las chicas, tal vez pensaban que era parte del personal…por lo que decidió ir al baño, antes de hacer ingreso al salón principal en donde volvería a ver la cara de todos sus viejos amigos, de seguro que de todos ellos, ella sería la más pobre en apariencia, pero eso no le importa, porque así era como le gustaba vestir…no había problema con eso ¿verdad?

Un poco más relajada salió del baño, llego de inmediato hacia el elevador para ir al salón principal en la planta alta, si había algo en lo que destacaban los heartfilia era la puntualidad con la que llegaban, pero antes de seguir avanzando la llegada de dos jóvenes muy conocidos para ella se hicieron presentes, de alguna u otra manera logro esconderse detrás de la plata que estaba junto al ascensor, esperando con ansias que ambos jóvenes se fueran pronto

-entonces ¿Cuál crees que este mas buena?-escucho como ambos conversaban, miraba con algo de nostalgia el rostro de quien fue su primer amor, estaba guapo….no lo negaba, pero la conversación que sostenían la hacía verlo con otros ojos….los mismo ojos que cundo tuvieron su última discusión

-de seguro erza esta echa un majar…-respondía con arrogancia el pelirosa

-qué crees de lucy?- si bien no le interesaba la conversación de ambos en sí, el escuchar su nombre la hizo sobresalir un poco de su "escondite"

-¿no estaba trabajando como bibliotecaria o algo así?-_¿Cómo lo sabía él?_-se preguntó- de seguro eta hecha toda una nerd…con lentes y ropa desarreglada- aquello fue como un balde de agua fría, estaba dando justo en el clavo, mientras que él parecía toda una estrella de Hollywood…el sonido del ascensor los hizo desaparecer…ella permaneció un rato en el mismo lugar recordando las palabras del chico y las de su madre…¡al diablo con intentar no sobresalir!, ella era lucy heartfilia, no dejaría por nada del mundo ser tratada y mal vista por un maldito mujeriego como lo era el dragneel…sin esperarlo dos veces llamo de inmediato a su empelada más rápida…

-virgo…ven con el vestido…y por favor…trae a cáncer contigo- que mejor que tener una excelente peluquero al alcance de su mano…sus padres taran muy orgullosos…

.

**¤§¤§¤§**

.

Mentiras había dicho todo el camino con respcto a lucy, _¿Qué cómo estaría ella?_ ¡Hermosa claro!, no importaba si tenia lentes o frenillos…ella era simplemente bella y siempre aunque anduviera con la peor ropa del mundo sería preciosa. Pero el jamás lo diría en voz alta…

Ambos jóvenes llegaron finalmente al salón principal encontrándose con lo bellas que se habían puesto sus amigas, y también con la presencia de sus respectivos padres…si bien lo disimulo muy bien, el pelirosa solo buscaba con su mirada a la rubia…a su ex amiga y primer amor…

-¡natsu! Hijo, finalmente llegas…-

-llegue temprano por si acaso…-por más que busco no dio con ninguna cabellera rubia, por lo que opto por desistir e ir a saludar a sus bellas amigas…- ¡lisanna!- le llamo, la chica solo volteo a verlo con alegría, ella se veía muy linda con aquel vestido blanco…parecía toda una novia-

-miren quien llego…no es ni más ni menos que el mismisimo natsu dragneel…jaja hola!-

-estas muy bella…¿Por qué no aprovechamos la ropa que tenemos y nos casamos ahora…-dijo coqueto a lo que ella se cruzó de brazos y sonrió

-no has cambiado…eres el idiota mujeriego de siempre…

-oye! Cuando pequeños querías casarte conmigo

-eso eran cosa de niños ridículo, además tu no me querías, tu tenías ojos solo para lucy…a la cual por cierto aún no he visto…siendo que sus padres llegaron hace un rato…

-¿no me digas que la heartfilia aun no llega?. Vaya fama le está dando a su familia…-

-esa es la misma heartfilia que te traía loquito y jamás pudiste confesártele…supongo que hasta Loke ya está con ella…

-¿Cuál es tu fetiche para emparejarla siempre con el idiota de Loke?

-no lo sé jaja…-

Pronto comenzaron los saludos, y solo faltaba la heredera de la familia heartfilia, su padre estaba a punto de llamar a la policía por no poder contactar con su princesa….pero todo eso cesó cuando el sonido de la puerta se escuchó por todo el salón

-finalmente llego la...-antes de que el pelirosa pudiera continuar, sus ojos y los de los presentes, se deleitaron la hermosa joven que acababa de hacer ingreso, tenía el cabello suelto y ondulado en las puntas, mientras que vestía un hermosos vestido de vuelos color rosa pálido, y collar con un dije de corazón adornaba su cuello, usaba tacones plateados y una linda pulsera plateada…- estas bromeando- susurro el chico, sin poder creer que su primer amor estaba más bella que nunca

-siento la demora- se disculpó y a paso rápido fue a instalarse junto a sus padres, a toda costa evito ver directamente al pelirosa…pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, puesto que cuando ya estuvieron todos presentes, el vicepresidente de la corporación pidió hablar a solas con los respectivos dueños de cada empresa dejando a los herederos en el salón principal

Sin poder evitarlo, la chica termino yéndose a la mesa donde se encontraban los bocadillos, estaba siendo observada por todos, de quienes la mayoría de los chicos no salían de su ensoñación, sólo uno se atrevió a ir a hablarle…exactamente a quien menos quería ver…se encontraba frente a ella con un pequeño vaso con ponche…

-heartfilia…-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

-dragneel- contesto ella lo más fría posible…

Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar… la escena de dos niños dándose su primer beso bajo aquel mágico árbol se hizo presente…vaya noche tendrían los herederos y ex amigos…ni esperaban lo que se les venía encima…se podría considerar como una bomba atómica aquella sorpresiva noticia que definitivamente cambiaría la vida de los ex amigos…y ¿aun enamorados?…

.

**¤§¤§¤§**

**.**

* * *

**_Hola! n.n mi AS bajo la manga, para quienes vieron mi anunció antes de que eliminara mi fic "una rara unión ¿conlleva al amor?" quiero decirles que he aquí mi nuevo fic :3 en compensación , espero este primer cap haya sido de su agrado, trataré de actualizar pronto todos mis fic y agradezco de antemano a aquellos que lean este primer cap y dejen un review, para ellos va esta linda figura _**

(n " " n)-(n " " n)-(n " " n)  
( ='o'= ) ( ='o'= ) ( ='o'= )  
-(,,)-(,,)- -(,,)-(,,)-(,,)-(,,)-... _**jajajajja XD n.n**_

**_se despide_**

**_hinata-chan ^_^_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima :3_**

**¤§¤§¤§ Falling for you §¤§¤§¤**

**.**

.

.

~Sala de conferencias Fairy Tail~

Una vez reunidos todos los líderes de cada familia, la aparición de la presidenta de la corporación no se hizo esperar, una bella rubia de ojos verdes, se sentó justo al lado del vicepresidente.

-entonces, damos inicio a esta reunión-hablo con una dulce voz

-deja las formalidades para después Mavis y ya dinos ¡¿Por qué tuvimos que venir?!- rugió un hombre adulto de cabello particularmente rojo-

-¡más respeto Igneel!, y espera a que ella hable no seas tan impaciente-

-eso es casi imposible de pedir-susurro el rubio que estaba acomodado junto a su esposa quien solo lo miro con reproche

-¡escuche eso Jude!-

-Jude, Igneel, ya es suficiente, esta reunión es importante, dejen sus payasadas para otra ocasión-frente al reto ambos hombres bufaron por lo bajo y se cruzaron de brazos con una mirada infantil- la razón por la que están aquí es simplemente porque Acnologia ya ha estado haciendo su movimientos-

-¿Acnologia?-los presentes se sorprendieron ante la mención, puesto que era la segunda corporación más grande a parte de Fairy tail- ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?-

-Zeref- hablo esta vez la presidenta- escucho sobre uno de los temas más relevantes de nuestra industria…me temo que prácticamente estamos bajo su merced si no hacemos algo, debemos impedir que controle todo -

-ve al grano Mavis- por segunda vez Igneel interrumpió

-bueno…según estábamos viendo…con Makarov…solo hay una solución que nos permita estar tranquilos hasta que todo se resuelva…am…y esa es…-

¤§¤§¤§

~de vuelta al salón de fiesta~

La tensión entre los dos jóvenes que se miraban fijamente era obvia para todos quienes los rodeaban.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no?-rompió el silencio el peli rosa

-dos años-la chica le era fría e indiferente pero por alguna razón aquello le parecía peculiarmente atractivo al chico, ellos siempre andaban sonriendo como dos enamorados…-nostalgico-penso él

-Lucy Heartfilia, hola- de la nada apareció el mejor amigo del Dragneel en un intento por ir a apoyarlo, desde su punto de vista Natsu había sido la verdadera víctima de todo el embrollo que tuvieron esos dos-

-gray…Fullbuster…_tu ropa_- susurro mientras degustaba uno de los majares que se encontraban en la mesa- el chico por su parte solo ignoro el comentario aunque un sutil sonrojo invadió su mejillas- la vista de la chica viajo por toda la sala en donde reconoció a más de una cara conocida, una de las que más le dolió volver a ver fue la de la escarlata- erza- tan bella como siempre, era su mejor amiga y sin embargo esta se fue al lado de Natsu cuando ocurrió todo el incidente- si me disculpan…-con cortesía la rubia se alejó del grupo no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie

-y nosotros que pensábamos que ustedes terminarían juntos- murmuro el peli azul, su amigo solo dirigió su vista hacia otra parte

¤§¤§¤§

~sala de conferencias~

-¡¿Qué?!- grito casi eufórico el rubio con apellido Heartfilia- ¡¿u-un matrimonio?! ¡¿Qué estás pensando Mavis?

-es la única salida, el matrimonio seria entre los herederos de alguna de estas familias…s-solo sería por compromiso en un corto periodo…-

-entonces deberíamos elegir a la pareja nosotros…-murmuro uno de los que tenía mayor edad

-¿Qué tal la chica pelirroja, erza?- propuso el líder de la familia McGarden

-lo siento pero ella ya tiene prometido-se disculpó el representante de aquella familia

-mi hija no será comprometida-dijo casi de inmediato Jude- de ninguna manera

-Natsu…no sé si él aceptara…¿Qué me dices de gray Ur?

-menudo embrollo, yo sugiero que sea la hija de Layla y el muchacho de Igneel después de todo esos dos son los que más se conocen ¿no?-

-y que me dicen de la más joven de los Strauss…Lisanna, ella tampoco está con nadie y sería una linda pareja con Natsu-propuso otro

-de ninguna manera si hay alguien a quien Natsu aceptaría seria a Lucy-san- dijo el jefe de la familia Dragneel sin medir su palabras, pronto todas las miradas se enfocaron en ambas familias mencionadas….

¤§¤§¤§

-miren la belleza que trajo la corriente-aquel comentario provocó que la hermosa rubia se volteara ya sabiendo de quien se trataba- Lucy, estas preciosa, como siempre claro- aclaro lo último puesto que la chica lo había mirado con un puchero- supongo que ya saludaste a todos tus ami-

-ni pienses en decir esa palabra Loke, ya sabes que solo cuento con 4 personas que merecen llevar ese título, tú, Yukino-chan y _ellos_…así que no te atrevas a-

-h-hai hai, tranquila Lucy, solo era una pequeña bromita jeje-el chico se apoyó en un pilar que había cerca para sentirse más cómodo- de todas maneras ¿Dónde están los adultos?- basto un pequeño recorrido con la mirada por parte del apuesto joven, para toparse de inmediato con una mirada amenazante de cierto "_espectador"-_sonrió- hace tiempo esperaba devolverle de alguna manera las humillaciones que había sufrido siendo un casanova en la secundaria y que mejor que con la mujer por la que tantas veces pelearon-Lucy…tienes algo en la frente..

La rubia toco inocentemente el lugar señalado sin percatarse de la cercanía que estaba teniendo su amigo, y mucho menos de las miradas que les estaban dando todos los presentes

-¿aquí?-pregunto ella, el chico se inclinó un poco más para rozar sus labios con la frente de ella y soplar levemente-ella se sonrojo…por la cercanía más que nada- l-Loke…

-listo-sonrió inocentemente disfrutando de la emoción que podía estar sintiendo su mayor rival durante su pubertad y posterior adolescencia

_"lo mato, lo descuartizaré, buscare la forma de revivirlo, solo para matarlo de nuevo!"-_pensaba el chico de cabellera rosa, el simple hecho de habérsele acercado de esa manera a la rubia había bastado para que él quisiera empujarlo por la ventana, pero haberla hecho sonrojar- y desde su punto de vista- besar su frente había sido como poner la guinda en el pastel- con los puños cerrados se dirigía donde se encontraba la pareja, mandando al diablo su –perfecta- actuación de chico frio…eso hasta que la puerta de donde estaban los adultos reunidos se abrió estruendosamente con múltiples gritos por parte de los mismos adultos-

-¡Lucy!-grito el padre de la chica con esa voz que le ponía los pelos de punta, sin hacerlo esperar se acercó a él

-¿q-que sucede p-papá?-pregunto algo incomoda sintiendo-_esta vez-_ todas las miradas de los presentes-

-oye, amor, esto no es algo que deba decirse aquí…-susurro con dulzura la madre de la chica

-¡Layla tiene razón Jude!-grito el adulto pelirrojo mientras sonreía como bobo- ¡Natsu! Ven tú también

Tal y como hicieron su aparición en el salón de la fiesta, los adultos volvieron a entrar a la sala de conferencias, pero esta vez con dos de los herederos.

-Natsu, Lucy ¡pero mírense que grandes están y por sobretodo, mi querida Lucy, ¡estas hermosa! y tu Natsu tan apuesto -dijo con alegría la bella líder de la empresa.

-g-gracias- el tartamudeo le salió sin querer-Natsu se sintió nervioso-am…etto…¿Qué sucede?-pregunto directamente, estar en la misma sala que el peli rosa no le causaba ningún placer.

-bueno, Lucy-chan, necesito pedirte un favor, jeje en realidad Natsu-kun a ti también- ambos jóvenes prestaron atención atentamente a lo que fuera a decir la líder- necesito…bueno la compañía necesita…que….pues ustedes…am…u-ustedes…

-¡se comprometan para casarse!-completo alegremente el padre de Natsu…la "congelación" en los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes era esperable…

_"casarme…casarme con Lucy…¡CON LUCY!, maldito Igneel que mier…que demonios estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrió esto, es decir…a mí..Yo..No quiero…casarme…¿no quiero casarme con ella?"_- oye igne-antes de que el chico continuara sintió el fuerte golpe que dio la rubia en la mesa llamando la atención de todos, ese comportamiento no era normal-mucho menos en Lucy-

-¡de qué demonios están hablando!- sus ojos estaban tapados por el flequillo de su cabello- ¡papá, mamá!-la rubia dirigió su mirada a la líder- ¡abuela!- _(seee Mavis es la abuelita de Lucy ¿idea muy loca? Ñeee continúen leyendo mejor xD)_- ¡si es una broma no me causa gracia!.

-Lucy-chan, lo lamento pero…la empresa los necesi-

-¡no me vengan con eso!...es que acaso…mi opinión no cuenta…-el padre de la chica iba a poner su manos sobre el hombro de esta pero ella se movió rápidamente- ustedes ya decidieron esto ¿no?- dirigió su vista al peli rosa quien estaba callado por el momento- escojan a otra- paso exactamente por al lado del peli rosa murmurando lo último- ni muerta me comprometo con él- algo similar a una cuchilla atravesó el pecho del chico, y con esas últimas palabras dejo el salón saliendo rápidamente.

Luego de un momento de silencio el peli rosa decidió interrumpir- ¿Por qué necesitan este compromiso?-

-acnologia- susurro la rubia mayor con un deje de tristeza en su voz, era la primera vez que su nieta la miraba de esa manera- al parecer nada salió como esperábamos.

-yo se los advertí- susurro el padre de la chica

-no se preocupen-dio un gran suspiro para luego continuar- yo la convenceré…-la determinación en su voz logro llamar la atención de todos

-y ¿Cómo se supone que lo lograras mocoso?-pregunto fríamente Jude, recibiendo de inmediato un codazo por parte de su esposa

-no tengo idea, pero lo lograre- hizo un gesto con los hombros para luego ir saliendo del salón con una sonrisa- un Dragneel nunca se rinde- y con esto salió del lugar dejando a unos adultos pensativos.

¤§¤§¤§

La rubia iba saliendo con rapidez del edificio, se sentía nuevamente traicionada, su madre y su abuela sabían del daño que había provocado el Dragneel en ella y aun así se atrevían si quiera a preguntarle si quería comprometerse…¡se habían vuelto locos!...-tan deprimida iba la chica que ni se dio cuenta de que, en cuanto había aparecido en el salón de fiesta y posteriormente salido de este Loke la había seguido

-Lucy- basto ver el rostro de la chica para preferir optar no preguntar nada- vamos, yo te llevo- se ofreció, la chica acepto sin decir palabra alguna.

¤§¤§¤§

-así que te vas a casar- dijo casi a punto de estallar en risas e mejor amigo del peli rosa- y con Lucy…interesante…

-deja de fastidiar…además, primero debo convencerla…-

-los dos sabemos que eso no te costara- el peli rosa entrecerró los ojos recordando cada expresión de la chica cuando se negó al compromiso la tarea sería más difícil de lo que pensaba…

¤§¤§¤§

_~flash back~_

_-¡feliz cumpleaños Natsu!-le gritaba alegremente su mejor amiga, esta vez era el turno del chico recibir los regalos- ¡toma!- con la misma energía con la que lo saludo le hizo entrega de su regalo, el peli rosa algo sonrojado lo tomo._

_-¡ ¿Qué es?!-por arte de magia los amigos de ambos niños aparecieron rodeando al peli rosa con una cara de curiosidad._

_-oigan…-el cumpleañero estaba a punto de ponerse a reclamar pero fue interrumpido._

_-¡cállate y ábrelo ya!- como entre sus amigos estaba la muy pequeña pero atemorizante erza el chico opto por darse por vencido, con delicadeza abrió el regalo –muy diferente a como trato a los otros presentes- y se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta de que era una muñequera con un hermoso símbolo de un dragón-_

_-gracias…luce…-_

_-la parejita ¿no va a darse un beso?-ese comentario de cierta albina provoca que el peli rosa estallara de vergüenza y con rapidez se llevó consigo a su amiga rubia en un lugar apartado del resto-_

_~:D~_

_-¿Qué sucede luce?-pregunto luego de estar varios minutos en silencio, la chica aún tenía un sutil sonrojo que la hacía ver adorable pero la mirada de tristeza no era camuflada por nada-_

_-sabes…Natsu…ayer en la noche escuche a mis papás decir algo sobre….matrimonio…-el chico se sonrojo en un futuro-no muy lejano- él se veía siendo el prometido de ella- yo, no soy tonta, tal vez mis papás quieren casarme…yo no quiero…estar con alguien más viejo con yo- termino de explicar su angustia la chica, el peli rosa tomo con seguridad su mano provocando que esta voltease a verlo_

_-entonces te prometo que yo seré tu único prometido- la sorpresa y lo roja que quedo la cara de la chica hicieron volver el nerviosismo en él- c-claro si no quieres casarte c-con otra persona…-estaba a punto de soltar la mano de esta, cuando sintió como ella era ahora quien la apretaba con fuerza_

_-s-si…quiero….-suspiro un momento y luego le mostro una dulce sonrisa- quiero que Natsu sea mi único prometido…-_

_-¿lo prometes?-_

_-lo prometo, Natsu…-_

_~fin flash back~_

Aquello había sido una clara declaración, pero ellos siendo tan pequeños ni se habían percatado de esto, el claro recuerdo causaba gracia ahora en uno de los protagonistas

-el único eh….-murmuró el peli rosa pensando con seguridad que Lucy de alguna u otra manera seria su prometida…y por supuesto, él sería el único chico para ella…

.

**¤§¤§¤§**

**.**

* * *

**_\(*o*)/ fin de este cap.! Holaaaa a todos! ¡Estoy viva! He vuelto-por el momento- debo agradecer a mi querida mejor amiga por haberme prestado su compu y poder haber hecho este cap. ^soy feliz recibí muchos review y agradezco a esas personitas que me preguntaban si acaso iba a volver a actualizar, mi respuesta es siiii~ otra cosa, para los que piensen del porque el comportamiento de Lucy, solo les dire que la "traición" que le hizo natsu fue muy dolorosa para ella, mas adelante se los revelare u.u asi que entiendala...¡bueno! en fin ahora..._**

**_Agradeciendo los review de:_**

**Tsuki Hinamori:** siento mucho la demora, pero aquí está la continuación, espero haya sido de tu agrado ^^ gracias por tu review, saludos!

**Leviantart:** ohhh~si si había algo por lo que quería actualizar era para responder tu review, entiendo perfectamente tu molestia por lo que hice con mi otro fic fue una total irresponsabilidad e inmadurez, pero di mis razones haya tu si las querías entender o no, lamento haberte echo pasar un mal rato :D gracias igualmente por tu review y saludos! ( esto es menos de lo que se me había ocurrido decir cuando leí el review -_-u yo y mala memoria xD)

**Gabe Logan**: graaacias, la verdad hasta a mí me parece raro poner a un Natsu de esta manera, jeje solito la embarro y solito deberá arreglar todo, Lucy será muy fría pero él es un Dragneel después de todo ¿no? Eje gracias por tu review espero este cap. haya sido de tu agrado

**Alex Darklight**: wooo te vuelvo a encontrar en una de mis historias jeje gracias por tu review, te seré sincera yo soy una seguidora del Lami (laxus x mira) pero nada es imposible ¿no? Ejeej te juro que solo por ti tratare de agregar tu pareja favorita ^^ saludos! Espero este cap. haya sido de tu agrado ( estoy segura que igual terminare agregando a tu pareja jajaja xD)

**PrInCeSs. InFeRnO:** gracias :D espero este cap. haya sido de tu agrado ^^ gracias por tu review saludos!

**Bella-niuXD:** gracias :D por tu review espero este cap. haya sido de tu agrado :3

**Nalu**: no te preocupes, Lucy no va a sufrir de echo va a ser Natsu quien sufra muajajaj xD espero este cap. haya sido de tu agrado, si puedes ver en el resumen Natsu será posesivo, le tocara ser la pareja de una de las chicas más bellas de la universidad, en conclusión será ultra celoso jjeje *spoiler*

**PatashifyDragneel:** ajdsjadjajsjsja gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado jiiji, tranqui Lucy y Loke no son novios, el chico está detrás de ella pero ella lo ve solo como su mejor amigo, :D sigue enganchada de Natsu xD espero este cap. haya sido de tu agrado :D un abrazo de oso y besitos!

** Mikoblue:** seee volverá al buen camino una vez que ambos accedan al compromiso xD ñeee Natsu no sufrirá –tanto-. Solo su celositis aumentara considerablemente ^^ espero este cap. haya sido de tu agrado miko-chan saludos! Un abrazo muuuy fuerte para mi adorable miko-chan

**Guille**: un besito grande para ti también! :3 espero este cap. haya sido de tu agrado gracias por el review y la lectura ejeje

**TheSecretDark21:** ajsaksjksajksa gracias *-* siempre halagándome xD me alegra mucho que te haya gustado espero este cap. haya sido de tu agrado n.n

**Guest**: *-* eso me alegra mucho ajksjaks xD gracias por darme tu opinión jeje espero este cap. haya sido de tu agrado n.n

**A-Z Miner117744 A-Z**: sjaksjkaa *-* acabo de leer tu PM xD volviste! La verdad es que yo también andaba desaparecida, ¡pero que gusto tenerte de vuelta! Me alegra mucho, la verdad nose si soy muy querida por aquí, pero me alegra mucho que te guste este nuevo fic jaja ahora soy yo la que no tiene compu u.u pero bueno de cualquier manera tratare de actualizar, jeje gracias por tu review y espero este cap. haya sido de tu agrado! Saludos, muchos besitos y un fuerte abrazo para mi querido amigo *-*

**Kira. renge:** aquí está _"la señorita actualizo más de un fic en un día_" ajsjkasaa me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, bueno tú ya sabes mi opinión con respecto a ti –te odio- xD sjaksjkakaa mentira te admiro muchooo *o* gracias por el review y la lectura espero este cap. haya sido de tu agrado

** Mabel**: holaaa gracias, he aquí la continuación n.n espero haya sido de tu agrado, ajksja *-* Sting puede convertirse en el futuro posible rival fuerte contra Natsu, eso lo decidirán ustedes, gracias por el review y la lectura :D

** Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia:** me alegra mucho n.n espero este cap. haya sido de tu agrado :D gracias por el review y la lectura, por cierto muy buen fic el que tienes "juntos y felices" no te he podido dejar ningún review u.u tal vez hoy lo haga, el internet se me va a cada rato y me dificulta la lectura jajja n.n saludos!

**LadyKnightDark:** jsaksa *-* gracias he aquí la continuación n.n

**Lee Ab Koi**: gracias ^^ espero este cap. haya sido de tu agrado n.n gracias por el review y la lectura :D

**Yes:** la verdad es que no he actualizado por mucho tiempo, pero es por mi compu (malvado compu) en fin espero este cap. haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por el review y la lectura *-* saludos!

**Guest:** gracias he aquí la continuación espero haya sido de tu agrado sjkasjka *-* gracias por el review y la lectura saludos!

**Bonne-chan:** el sueño me gano anoche pero he aquí el cap. n.n me alegro mucho que te haya gustado n.n saludos! Gracias por el review y la lectura jsaklslfaks *o* su historia de amor de la niñez es muy adorable, ya lo veras jiji

* * *

**_No puedo creerlo he actualizado!- ¿alguno de ustedes si? xD espero el cap. haya sido de su agrado, lamento las faltas de ortografía y bueno…muy probablemente nos veamos dentro de esta semana de nuevo…casi voy a tener listo un nuevo cap. de "heartstring" n.n lamento en serio la demora y el tiempo…estar en el último año de colegio no es fácil…mucho menos con el tema de la gala y todo, pero jamás abandonaría mis historias inconclusas n.n por cierto alguna pareja que quieran que aparezca ¡oh! y tengo una enorme duda...¿quien creen que sea el adecuado para sacarle los celos mas posesivos de natsu? hasta ahora solo estoy ejem...usando a loke, me gustaría que me dijeran ¿a quien quieren para el gran papel de RIVAL a natsu? jeje_**

**_ bueno...esto fue menos de lo esperado, pero tomenlo como una introducción al fic ^^_**

**_Agradeciendo enormemente su paciencia _**

**_Se despide_**

**_Hinata-chan ^_^_**

**_Pd: en este tiempo he podido leer unos fics maravillosos mis saludos a todas (os) esos escritores que pueden actualizar rápido, hacen un gran trabajo! Bye_**!


End file.
